


Harder

by masserect



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Community: shirakawablvd, F/M, Mitsuru Sandwich, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat rough but fully consensual Mitsuru/Akihiko/Shinji threesome. Filling a request for a "senpai-centric Mitsuru-sandwich".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> I had been sitting on the first couple of paragraphs since ~2008, after a prompt I started on but never finished on another meme. I believe it was a request for something rough, which is why this turned out the way it did.

"Harder," she begs as Akihiko's tongue lashes her stiff clit. "Harder," as Shinjiro digs two lubed fingers into her ass, his other hand squeezing her breast, twisting a nipple between callused fingers. She wraps her hands tightly around his cock and strokes as smoothly as she can, trying to ignore the jolts of pleasure shooting through her, making her body shiver and shake. " _Harder_ ," she whimpers, and Akihiko pushes a finger inside her, curling sharply up against her bellybutton.

"H - har-"

Another finger. Aki thrusts hard into her, sucks at her clit, scrapes his teeth against the sensitive bud of flesh.

" _Har... der-!_

Shinji forces a third finger into her ass, and Akihiko bites her, his fingers beckoning sharply. Pain and pleasure, running together like an exquisite drug in the boiling cauldron of sensation that is her body. It blanks her mind, and she opens her mouth to scream, but can't make a sound. Arches her back and stares unseeing up at the ceiling, hair spilling down her back, clinging to her sweat-moist skin.

Mitsuru Kirijo shudders uncontrollably in her third orgasm for the night, every nerve in her body coming alive with pleasure.

Comes, _finally_ finds her voice, and screams - and finally collapses forwards, panting, clutching at Akihiko's back and shoulders with useless, trembling hands.

She stays there until Shinji reaches down and pulls her up, until she's leaning against his chest.

Free from her grip, Akihiko looks up at her, a hint of concern in his expression. He reaches up and cups her cheek tenderly, his fingers still slippery with her come. "You okay? Mitsuru?"

"Yes," she breathes, and turns her head to lick his fingers clean. "Oh, yes."

"Want more?" She feels the sound reverberating in Shinji's chest as he clutches her tightly. He's still hard - of course he's still hard - and his cock presses up against the cleft between her buttocks. She moves her hips rather than speak, sliding her soft flesh against him, stroking him, kneading him with her muscles. He tightens his grip in response, sliding his hands up to her breasts. Her nipples are still hard, and he plays gently with them - much too gently.

"Harder, Shinji," she orders, her voice husky.

He grunts behind her, and tightens his fingers, pinches her sensitive flesh. Pinches and _pulls_ until her breasts stand out from her body like two cones; lets go and lets them bounce freely.

"Fuck me," Mitsuru orders, suddenly aware that a drop of slick is slowly dribbling down her inner thigh. "Fuck me _hard_."

Shinji laughs. "On your back, Aki."

As soon as Akihiko complies, Mitsuru finds herself pushed down on all fours on top of him, and Shinji pushes her into position, right over Akihiko's hard, throbbing cock.

Then he smears more thick, cool, slimy lube over her twitching ass, pulls back briefly, then pushes something against the tiny opening - something much thicker than just a finger.

"You ready?" Akihiko asks, hands tightening around her hips. "Mitsuru?"

She nods quickly. "Yes." Even that brief word sounds unsteady. Not ready. Not _simply_ ready. She's more than ready. She's aching for it. Wants them so badly she can scarcely even think. " _Fuck me._ " Only a whisper this time, but enough.

More than enough.

She moans and shivers as they impale her on their cocks. She's wet and ready, and Aki slips in easily, but Shinji's girth stretches her painfully even with the thick layer of lube. She bites her lip and pushes back against them until both of them are hilted inside and she can feel them rub against each other through the thin membrane inside her that separates them.

Whimpers as they pull out, slowly.

Thrusts back in desperation as they sink back inside, just as slowly.

And out.

And in.

She can't take it.

"When are you going to stop playing around," she pants, thrusting back until she meets Shinji's hips with a smack, "and start fucking me?" Words she would never say, words no one would _believe_ she'd ever say.

And yet she says them.

Then she yelps when Shinji's hand lands on her left buttock with a loud crack.

"Shut up."

The audacity is stunning. Even as she is - naked between them, pleading, begging them to fuck her - she cannot accept that.

Should not be able to accept it.

 _Would_ not be able to accept it, if the slap hadn't made stars burst before her eyes and robbed her of both rage and voice.

"You're too loud." He's holding on to her hair, pulling her backwards. She arches up obediently, whimpering as she tries to keep her hips moving, to slide herself up and down on the two hard, unyielding cocks buried inside of her. Yelps again when his hand comes down on her ass again, on the right side this time, and harder. Red flashes before her eyes. Aki grows even harder, buried to the hilt in her cunt. Shinji kisses her roughly, tugging hard at her lower lip with his teeth; she whimpers in pain-mingled pleasure, and he lets go.

"More," she begs, a hoarse whisper, and he raises the hand he used to spank her, pushes his fingers past her lips and pinches her tongue. Mitsuru gurgles deep in her throat, all she can do now, and he bites her ear, her neck, leaving crescent marks on her pale skin - marks she will have to hide tomorrow, marks no one can ever be allowed to see.

She bites down on his fingers when she comes, marking him, too. Keeps biting him even after it passes. He chuckles, pulling at her ear with his teeth, and releases her.

"Not letting go, huh?" He pulls harder at her hair; she arches back as far as she is able, but no, she does not let go.

He laughs. There's something dark in that noise, something that sends a shiver down her spine, a shiver that goes all the way down to her stuffed cunt and ass and almost makes her come again.

"Grab her tits her, Aki."

But Akihiko is reluctant to let go of her hips. Doesn't understand, the way Shinji does, why she needs this. He slides his right hand up her side and across her ribs, cups a soft, heavy breast awkwardly, rolls her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Shinji snorts behind her and releases his grip on her hair, and she catches herself clumsily, hands on Akihiko's shoulders. Shinji's fingers slip free from her mouth as she falls, and he establishes a firm hold around her waist, fingers digging into her back and stomach.

"She needs more," he growls, and thrusts his hips hard against her, jolting her forwards as he smacks against her flushed, stinging ass. "Tell him, Mitsuru."

"Please," she whispers, staring down into Akihiko's grey eyes. "Harder. Rougher. I _need_ it, Akihiko."

He can't miss the desperation in her voice. Nor the sincerity.

He begins to tighten his grasp, twisting the tight bud of her nipple between his fingers, pinching her. She moans unsteadily, grinding down hard against him, and feels her arms weakening as pleasure builds together with pain, the sensations impossible to tell apart. He raises his other hand, and then he's pulling cruelly at the other nipple as well, and Mitsuru sinks down against his chest, trembling. She kisses him hungrily - tosses her head to dislodge several long red hairs stuck against her sweat-streaked face, kisses him again. "Bite me," she whispers, panting against his lips, "Bite me and don't let go."

He does - just where Shinji bit her before, awakening the sensation again. She moans; and moans louder still when Shinji gathers her hair behind her head and pulls, forcing her head up, her lip straining against Akihiko's teeth.

She's coming - felt it building just like before - but then Akihiko tightens his grip on her breasts, and it hits her suddenly, surprising her - rougher, more intense, more _raw_ than she ever expected, and her body goes out of control. She feels Shinji pressing down against her, keeping her tightly pressed against Akihiko's hard, strong body, unable to raise herself off him. Unable to move her hips, she's left with Akihiko's cock buried to the hilt inside her as she shudders and gasps, but Shinji keeps fucking her, keeps slamming hard against her ass, his cock angled down against Akihiko's inside her.

He keeps going until it's over, and she lies still, pathetically whimpering, powerless to move.

"Let her go, Aki."

She feels Akihiko open his mouth, releasing her lip - sending new spikes of pain through her, making her tense up, sore muscles clamping down on his cock, and on Shinji's. When he lets go of her breasts as well, it feels more like an afterthought, a dull ache that barely registers in her mind.

Shinji chuckles and grabs her hair again, pulling her up against his chest. Her head lolling back against his shoulder, she stares blankly up at the ceiling, panting, mouth half open, spit dribbling down her chin.

"We're not done yet."

Again, that dark tone. She shivers, shifting where she sits, straddling Akihiko's hips.

She still can't move very well. It doesn't matter. Shinjiro lifts her, pulling her off their cocks with a slick, slippery noise, and throws her down on the bed. Suddenly deprived of that satisfying, filling thickness inside her, she eases a hand in between her thighs, three fingers sliding easily into her dripping cunt. She bites her lip and whimpers softly as she pushes inside to the third knuckle and grinds her palm against her clit, and watches as Shinji throws Akihiko a fresh condom and tosses his own in the dustbin. For a moment, she thinks Akihiko will simply put on the new rubber, but he hesitates, looks to the side and... grins.

The half-opened package lands in front of her on the bed.

"Go on," Akihiko says, without hesitation. "Put it on."

She whimpers, a sudden jolt of excitement shooting down her spine. Akihiko, who always defers to her. But here, those roles don't matter.

Here, he gives a command, and she can not disobey it.

Wincing, she slides the three fingers out and pulls herself up on hands and knees. Bends low, grabs the little square package with her teeth, then crawls down until she has his cock right in front of her. Quickly, she tears the package and positions the rubber, then bows over it, beginning to roll it onto him. Akihiko groans at the touch of her lips and tongue and reaches for her hip, taking hold and pulling her closer.

Without taking her mouth off him, she obeys and swings her leg over him, straddling his chest, leaving her glistening sex hovering in front of his eyes.

Akihiko grabs her ass with both hands, hard, fingers digging in, and forces her down until he can taste her, and she moans around his erection as he makes contact with her clit, swollen and sensitive.

Still, even when every touch makes her body sing, every nerve alight with pleasure, she does not let it stop her. Deeper and deeper she goes, rolling the thin sheet of rubber firmly onto Akihiko's throbbing cock. Deeper and deeper, until she feels the tip pressing against the back of her throat, until her jaw aches and she has to repress the urge to gag and choke. Thick trails of saliva dribbles down his shaft as she sucks him. And Akihiko licks and sucks at her in turn, leaving her thighs streaked with slick and spit.

Shinji laughs as he watches them, one hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly. She looks up at him and arches her back, pulling her head back and raising her hips, lifts a hand and beckons him over.

He comes to her quickly, a hand fisting in her hair, pulling her off Akihiko's cock so he can kiss her. Rough and messily wet, his tongue not so much caressing her as trying to establish control, to dominate.

Mitsuru surrenders unconditionally, closing her eyes. And slowly, the kiss becomes gentler - not much, but gentler. Finally he cups her chin, turns her head to the side, breaking contact; nips at her ear, then lets go and shuffles up, until the tip of his cock hovers just above Akihiko's.

She barely has time to breathe before she seals her lips around it.

The difference is unmistakable. Flesh, uncovered, wet and slippery with precome. He's thicker than Akihiko, she can't fit him as deep in her mouth, but it doesn't matter. She sucks noisily at the head, running her tongue along the ridge; but even as she struggles to open her mouth wide enough to accept Shinji's girth, her hands are tightly wrapped around Akihiko's shaft, her fingers working furiously.

Akihiko groans and pushes a finger between her buttocks, circling the tiny opening there, still slick with lube. As if to remind her what he's going to do to her later.

She lets out a faint noise, a gurgle muffled by Shinji's cock in her mouth, as that single finger penetrates her, thrusting shallowly. Shinji thrusts harder into her mouth, seems to grow even harder, even thicker at her reaction.

"Spank her, Aki," he says, his voice low and hoarse. "She _liked_ that."

Instantly, Mitsuru's eyes grow wide and her ass clenches in Akihiko's hands, the reaction instinctive and immediate.

Shinji just laughs again. And Akihiko tightens his grasp, fingers digging into the soft mounds of her buttocks.

Then, hesitantly, he raises one hand and brings it down. Not hard - not a slap, barely a pat, experimental and cautious.

Even that is enough. Enough to make her vision flash red, her body spasm in pleasure. She takes her right hand off Akihiko's cock, uses it to push Shinji back, to free her mouth.

"Harder," she demands, panting, shoulders heaving, breath hissing through her teeth. Just once. Just once will do, with his tongue on her clit.

Akihiko tightens his grip again, kneading her malleable flesh roughly, and she moans, head dropping down against his thigh.

"Harder," she whispers, and pushes back against him. Against his tongue, against his hands.

" _Harder._ "

Then he pulls his hand back, and she holds her breath.

Holds it.

Holds it.

Lets it out in a shriek as his hand comes back down, hard, _hard_ , harder than even Shinji managed.

Red blossoms before her eyes, and Mitsuru's world shatters. Her body writhes and bucks, shakes and moans, but her mind registers none of it, overloaded with pleasure.

The next thing she remembers is sobbing quietly against Akihiko's thigh. Gasping for breath, her entire body aching, her head spinning.

The next thing after that is Shinji easing a hand in under her chin and tilting her head up, kissing sweat and tears from her cheeks, then kissing her lips softly; his other hand stroking her shoulders.

Eyes closed, Mitsuru responds unsteadily, brushing the tip of her tongue against his.

A few moments later, she feels Akihiko beginning to rub her lower back, her ass and thighs.

Minutes later, she finally opens her eyes again.

It's only then that Shinji pulls away from the kiss.

"Can you take more?" he asks. There's nothing dangerous, nothing even _assertive_ about him this time.

She doesn't know if that changes anything.

"I-" She swallows. Tension - _anticipation_ \- makes a lump in her stomach, dark and _heavy_. She opens her mouth again, but Akihiko chooses that moment to bring his tongue up against her overstimulated sex, and she ends up gasping, making a high-pitched sound.

"You want this?" Akihiko asks. Unlike Shinji, the edge isn't gone from his voice - blunted somewhat, but still present. Hoarse and raw with desire. She has ended up lying with his cock pressing up between her breasts, and she feels him harden as he speaks, pushing up against her.

She doesn't answer. Turns to Shinji instead, looks up at him. "Help me up," she says.

He takes hold under her arms and lifts her. Pulls her into a sitting position, pulls her down until she feels Akihiko's erection against her aching sex.

But that is not for him. Not this time.

When Shinji begins to pull her into position, she is able to help a little. Hold herself up on shaking, unsteady arms and legs as Shinji pours lube over Akihiko's jutting cock and steers it against her ass.

Akihiko is not as thick as Shinji, but he's longer, and it feels like it takes a long time between the moment the head of his prick pops inside her and the moment she finally sits on top of him, his shaft buried inside her to the hilt.

Shinji gives her a moment to collect herself before he gets into position and pushes his cock between her swollen nether lips. He slides the tip up and down across her glistening, slick flesh, barely avoiding her oversensitive clit, before he begins to push.

She doesn't resist. Thick and warm, he fills her aching cunt, stretching her wide, sliding slowly against Akihiko's length through the thin, supple barrier separating them.

Mitsuru moans helplessly as she sits fully impaled once more, her head falling limply back, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Her body is in no condition to do this. Exhausted and abused. But she wants this. Wants it oh so very much.

Akihiko pulls her down against his chest, arms around her, hands on her breasts. He squeezes them, rolls her nipples between his fingers. He's gentler now than before, but still the sensation is like a jolt of electricity, making her jump.

Her hips rise and fall, just once, just a little.

That, too, is like a jolt.

"Slowly!" she whispers, eyes wide.

Akihiko hums acknowledgement and begins to move his hips. Slowly. Slowly pulling his cock out of her. Slowly sliding it back in. The friction is maddening, even with the lube, the textureless rubber between them.

Then Shinji follows suit.

Akihiko pushes deep inside her, and Shinji pulls out, leaving just the head of his cock inside.

Akihiko pulls back, and Shinji pushes.

Mitsuru's mind fizzles.

In. And out.

Out. And in.

Slowly, slowly.

Her toes curl. Her hands clutch at Akihiko's arms, still tight around her chest and waist.

"Faster?" she hears Shinji whisper, and manages to nod.

Faster, but just a little.

Her legs tremble, her body instinctively trying to meet their thrusts, but too weak to match them.

"Faster," she whispers back.

And not long thereafter, again: "Faster."

" _Faster_."

Faster, until their thrusts shake her. Faster, and her consciousness begins to fray at the edges. Fast and deep. Deep enough that each time Shinji hilts himself inside her, she feels the impact against her clit.

Somehow, she manages to raise her legs and wrap them against his waist.

Somehow, she manages to pull him down harder with every thrust.

Akihiko tightens his grip on her breasts, on her nipples.

She's hot, so hot, she's almost afraid to look down at herself in case she sees flames leaping from her skin. She, the cold one, the ice queen. She is burning up. Losing herself. Her body and mind feel disconnected, entirely separate entities - one heavy and sluggish, one soaring jubilant.

Shinji groans and stiffens, then shudders, his cock twitching.

Floating weightless, her body seems to echo with his pleasure.

Shinji pulls out. Slams back in. Growls bestially as his entire body shakes, coming deep inside her.

She loves the feeling. Loves knowing that it's her body driving him that far, her body not just taking pleasure, but giving it as well.

Her only regret is that it must end.

And end it does. Panting, Shinji pulls out, letting their mingled come dribble out of her, down over Akihiko's shaft, still buried in her ass.

Shinji rises, slowly, and she licks her dry lips as she watches his cock, still hard, dripping and glistening.

He pushes it against her lips, letting her taste him, letting her taste herself. She licks him slowly, her body tense and trembling, barely able to remember how.

It only gets harder when Akihiko lowers one hand between her thighs and replaces Shinji's cock with two fingers.

Her head falls back against his shoulder, her vision going dark, and Shinji slides his slowly softening prick between her breasts instead, coating them with slick, slippery fluid.

Akihiko's cock, Akihiko's fingers, spreading her body open, filling her. Shinji's cock, slick on her heated skin. Shinji's fingers, teasing her breasts, pulling at her nipples.

Dripping with sweat and come, she can only allow herself to be carried away by one last world-shattering orgasm.

Mitsuru thinks she screams when it's upon her.

She thinks she hears Akihiko grunt, thinks she feels his cock beginning to twitch inside her, coming as though her orgasm had kindled his own.

But there is nothing else.

Nothing but white-hot pleasure, burning like a supernova.

It should burn her to ashes, but all it takes is the last of her faltering strength, and she falls into a deep darkness from which there is no escape.

The next time she opens her eyes, she is lying between the sheets, which cling to her sweat-damp skin. A warm presence to her left; another to the right. Two strong arms around her, cradling her protectively.

"Happy?" Shinji's voice, to her right.

"It was marvellous," she whispers, and smiles, a tiny smile of tired satisfaction.

"... _marvellous_."


End file.
